


Underneath the Mistletoe

by bathtimefunduck



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, where holly masquerades as mistletoe until Alex calls it out on it's lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathtimefunduck/pseuds/bathtimefunduck
Summary: Christmas shopping can be an eye-opening experience for all parties involved.





	Underneath the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



“Why did I bring you again?”

“Because you’re hopeless at presents?” Lucy replied. 

She danced ahead, bouncing with the annoying Christmas remakes blaring over the mall speakers. She was careful not to stray too far in the crowds, neither of them wanting to shout. 

Alex’s jaw twitched. “I’m great at presents.”

“You gave Winn a handgun for his birthday!” Lucy hissed. 

“He’s an agent now!” Alex protested. 

Lucy huffed and rolled her eyes. She paused next to a gaudy Christmas tree, flashing all sorts of bright lights and tinsel.

Alex wasn’t sure what glittered more, the ridiculously tacky cat lady christmas sweater Lucy was wearing, her eyes, or the headband of “mistletoe” that she had rightfully called out as holly, only to be called a buzzkill by Lucy. Maybe Lucy had gotten some glitter in her eye. 

“Who’s next on your list, Danvers?”

“Kara. C’mon, let’s get to the food court. I heard they do gift cards.”

Lucy planted herself directly in Alex’s path, the spring holding up her holly bouncing ridiculously as she folded her arms and looked as intimidating as an escaped mad elf could. “You’re not getting your sister gift cards to the mall food court.”

“She  _ loves _ Cinnabon!”

“Your sister eats garbage and so do you, it’s not a habit I’m going to encourage you-you-  _ trash panda _ .”

“Trash panda,” Alex repeated blankly. 

“Like a racoon, but cuter and with less creepy hands.”

“I kill people with these hands.”

“I can think of lots of things you could do with those hands,” Lucy smirked. 

“Like save people in the medbay?”

“Mm. That too, I guess,” Lucy shook her head, a faint flush to her cheeks. 

Lucy must be getting too warm, running around in that ridiculous sweater. 

“What about clothes?” Lucy offered. “Kara looked smokin’ in those Red K outfits.”

Alex paused. “You thought she looked good?”

“I have eyes,” Lucy laughed. “She’s not my type, but I know gorgeous when I see it.”

“Right. She’s tall and buff, but not male and bald,” Alex smirked. “Perhaps Lex Luthor should be your next conquest?”

“Fuck off, Danvers.” Lucy reached for Alex’s hand and tugged her along. “Let’s find your sister something pretty.”

Lucy’s hand was warm. Alex let herself be tugged along and wondered if she should suggest a break outside for Lucy to cool off. Even Alex was beginning to feel a little warm. 

Lucy stopped in front of Forever 21. “We might find something in here.”

“I hate this store.”

“It does run contrary to your badass biker dyke aesthetic, yes,” Lucy smirked that stupid smirk again. “But I’ve also seen you in soft fluffy sweaters I  _ know _ I’ve seen here.”

“Kara shops here.”

“Funny how she’s got great taste in clothes  _ for you _ .”

“Says the lady in a tacky christmas sweater with a light up  _ cat _ .”

“Grinch.”

“Asshole.”

Lucy dragged Alex through the doors, pulling her along as she sifted through racks and racks of clothes. She paused at a black sheath dress with a long slit up the side. “You’d look gorgeous in that.”

“When would I wear a dress like that?” Alex snorted. 

“Saturday.”

Alex frowned in confusion, the Danvers Crinkle™ showing true. “The day after Christmas? Why?”

“Dinner.”

“I don’t have dinner plans,” Alex called out. 

Too late, because Lucy already wandered off towards the accessories. Alex followed after her, even more confused to find her sorting through more Christmas headbands. 

“You’re already wearing one.”

“You said it was holly.”

“It is holly.”

“Well, I want one with mistletoe.”

Alex rolled her eyes and started digging through them. She held one up. “It’s plastic, but it’s an accurate-ish representation of the real thing. What does Kara need it for?”

“She doesn’t. I do,” Lucy said. She snatched the headband from Alex and pushed it into her hair in front of the bouncing holly, looking twice as ridiculous. 

“Why do  _ you _ need another headband?”

“Are you free Saturday?”

“For this non-existent reason to wear a skimpy black dress?” Alex asked skeptically. 

“Yes.”

Alex ran through her week’s commitments. It was light for the holidays, she really had no reason to work late, and Kara had plans. Sister night was the next week. “Um, yes. Why?”

Lucy rolled her eyes. “There’s mistletoe over my head, Alex.”

“And holly.”

“Oh my  _ god _ , Danvers, take the hint and kiss me already.”

Alex froze, her eyes dropping down to Lucy’s painted lips of their own accord. She certainly hadn’t given them permission. They looked soft, painted a deep burgundy that did wonderful things for Lucy. “What?”

“There is mistletoe over my head, Alex.” Lucy wrapped her arms around her waist defensively. “There’s a tradition of kissing under it.”

“It’s eye level for me.”

Lucy’s jaw twitched. “Okay, cool. I get it. No worries.”

Lucy avoided Alex’s eyes and reached up to pull the headband off. 

Alex panicked. 

She grabbed Lucy’s wrists and held them, tugging Lucy closer to her. She ducked her head to catch Lucy’s eyes. “You… you want me to kiss you?”

Lucy bit her lip and nodded.

“ _ Why _ ?”

“I don’t remember the song saying anything about an interrogation underneath the mistletoe.”

Alex swallowed. “I’m not your type.”

“James is my type of  _ man _ , Alex. I prefer my women a little more badass and a little less gym rat.”

“Your women.”

Lucy’s eyes widened. “I’m bi, Alex, everyone knows that, are you telling me  _ you didn’t know that? _ ”

Alex shook her head, her own eyes wide. “Have you been  _ flirting _ with me?”

“Have been for the past year, thanks,” Lucy replied dryly. She tried to pull her hands free. “Can I have my hands back?”

Alex didn’t let go. “You’ve been flirting with me.”

Lucy rolled her eyes. “Yes.”

“You’re wearing a stupid plastic headband because you want me to kiss you.”

“Yeah, Danvers, I thought we’d established that.”

“What’s the stupid sweater for?”

“I always look hot, I thought I might try being cute to get your attention.”

“You’re tiny, you’re always cute.”

Lucy pursed her lips and almost stomped her foot. 

Alex tried very hard not to laugh at that, and at Lucy’s pout. 

“I am not  _ tiny  _ you-”

Alex pressed her lips to Lucy’s. They were just as soft as she’d imagined. Soft, and warm, and gentle. 

And electric. 

Alex shivered. She let go of Lucy’s hands to cradle her face, only pulling away when the need for air became a little too much. 

Lucy’s hands still hovered, frozen in midair. Her eyes stayed closed for agonizing seconds while Alex took in every inch of Lucy’s face. 

Lucy grinned. “So, Saturday?”

“What about it?”

“Are you free for dinner?”

Alex blinked. “You’re asking me to dinner?”

“Mmhmm. If that’s okay with you?”

Alex nodded frantically. “That’s perfect.”

Lucy dropped her hands to Alex’s waist and tugged her closer. “If I take off this headband, will you still kiss me, Danvers?”

“I’d rather you take off that sweater,” said Alex. 

Her eyes widened. “Oh, shit, I’m- I didn’t- I mean, it’s not that I don’t  _ want _ -”

“Alex, relax,” Lucy giggled. “I know what you meant. C’mon, let’s finish up your shopping.”

Alex nodded. “Yes. That. Because I need to finish.”

“You do.”

“Hand on a sec,” Alex said, pulling out of Lucy’s grasp.

“Where are you going?”

“Apparently I need a dress. Turns out I have a hot date,” Alex grinned ridiculously.

“A hot date, huh?” Lucy grinned back.

“Think she’d like me in that dress over there?”

“I think that dress would look wonderful on your floor.”

Alex blushed hard, suddenly much warmer than she’d felt the entire trip. Perhaps she was coming down with something. 

Tis the season, after all. 


End file.
